Some Jealous
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Chibi Romano is jealous of all the attention Spain gives to Veneciano so he runs away, what can boss do to make him feel better? Rated k because if Romano's choice of vocabulary


**Some jealous**

_Romano's POV_

- Romano! Como here, we gotta go to Austria's house! – and with that my once in a month nightmare begins – Romano!

- I heard you jerk! I'm coming! –

We usually go to Austria's house so that Spain can give Austria reports about everything – if you ask me, I don't know what everything is – we go there and sometimes we return on the same day, but sometimes, when I'm not lucky enough we have to stay at Austria. Don't get me wrong, I like to go there, I like to spend time with Veneciano and hang around with him and Hungary, but I don't like being compared with my brother every fucking time that we are together…

"Oh look, Veneciano painting is so beautiful! … your is ok Romano" "Veneciano is so sweet and gentle, try to be more like him" "Veneciano is so well-mannered" "Veneciano is wonderful at singing"

And the list goes on and on, now we are on our way, Spain is singing and I'm feeling angry, I wish I could be able to see my stupid fratello and just him no one else, but it's not like that. As soon as we arrive we are welcomed by Hungary, she's so cute. She takes us inside the house where Austria is waiting for us.

- Spain, Romano, I am glad to see both of you here – Austria says to us – Romano, you may go and play with Veneciano, Spain and I need to talk about some issues.

- Go ahead Romano, boss will call you when we need to leave –

- Yes – I usually would have replied with "yes idiot", but that part of me gets blocked when I'm in front of Autria.

I search for my brother and finally find him in the garden, I can't believe he still dresses up like a girl. For what I can see he's doing some painting.

- Oi idiota fratello – I said to him.

- Fratello, fratello! You are here, that's great! – He comes and hugs me – I didn't know you were coming today.

- Austria told us at last moment to come, I guess you didn't know because of that-

- Yes, I guess, do you wanna paint with me? – He says offering me everything to do it… although I always feel ashamed of painting next to him, I accept.

I can't believe it, I'm so damn clumsy! I'm so fucking clumsy in all art related stuff. Veneciano's painting looks so beautiful, so precise in image and color, and mine is just…. Grrrrrr I hate it! Before I can even try to fix it, I don't know how, but I make the easel falls and then some paints fall over what I did… completely fucking ruined.

- Vaffanculo! – I scream frustrated by the whole unexpected event.

- Fratello, it's ok! Well the paint

- It doesn't matter! It was awful! Thanks God it got ruined! – I reply still angry with me.

- Italia, Romano, Austria and Spain want to see both of you, please come inside- Hungary calls us.

After we picked up everything we used – beside the mess I did- we walk together to the house. I hope our curls don't get to that that damn heart or Spain will start behaving weird again. We get into the room where Spain and Austria are waiting for us.

- Oh you were painting! Can I see both painting? – Spain asks us and I feel a huge emptiness in my stomach.

- No way idiot! – I scream louder than expected and Austria frowns at me, of course I make him feel angry with my inappropriate behavior.

- Romano, could you please lower your voice? And please, show some good manners, Spain I think we have already talked about this, you should teach him to respect you – Austria says extremely serious.

- Oh yes! That is something we are working on… what about you Venecito, can you show me your painting? – This dumbass completely ignores the issue that is going on here.

- Yes! – my stupid fratello says showing the painting to Spain.

- ¡Oh mi cielo! It's so beautiful, you are so talented Veneciano! – Spain tells to fratello and gives him a hug and a kiss.

My heart clenches and I feel my face getting warm. Spain never ever reacts like that to anything I do. It's not fair, I always try my best and he never says anything nice to me!

- You idiot! Chigiiiiiiiiiiiii! – I hit him with the typical headbutt and when I realize of what I did and before Austria gets to say anything about it, I run out of the room while I listening to Veneciano and Spain calling me. I don't care about it, not anymore, I'm just tired of being compared, of being less than Veneciano, that's why nonno preferred Veneciano, that's why everybody loves Veneciano! But I… I just… I just… damn it! I don't need anybody!

I keep running I still have that damn painting in my arms! I don't know why, I'm still trying to paint, I just suck at it, I suck at painting, singing, doing business, I can't believe how useless I am… even Spain knows it, but never says it…

I'm jealous, I'm so damned jealous of Veneciano, of course I won't say it a loud, but sometimes I wish, I could be like him, I wish to switch with him and be flattered for what I do. I just want to be like him.

I stop running since I don't know where the hell I am in this moment. Did I run so much? I can't even see Austria's house from here. Damn it! I should think before acting. I'm so damn lost in this moment… and… and I'm sure that tomato bastard is not going to look for me. Now what am I supposed to do?

* * *

_Spain's POV_

- I'm sorry, Mr. Austria, we haven't been able to find Romano – one of the maids says when she gets in.

- Fratello… - I hear Veneciano is sobbing, he is really worry for his brother.

- Don't worry little Italy, we'll find him- Hungary comforts him.

- Understand, but please, keep looking around for him – Austria indicates and the maid nods leaving the room.

- I have to go and look for him as well – I say since this waiting is killing me.

- With all your respect Spain, I consider you are the less appropriate person to look for him – Austria pauses and then proceeds again – Since you were the one who caused this.

- What!? How can you say that!? I didn't… I mean… I wouldn't … or did I?- I have to admit it, I fell confused, Austria sighs and speaks again.

- Yes, you were, I believe you are really not capable of reading the atmosphere, especially when it comes to Romano – well Austria actually has a good point.

- Well… maybe… I supposed you are right, but in that case is more reasonable for me to go… I know you are going to say no, but please, I really need to go to look for him! – I'm almost begging on my knees for him to say yes.

- Ah… I guess there is nothing I can do, you may go, but please come back to make sure Romano is fine – Austria indicates.

- ¡Gracias Austria! –

I go to him and hug him and I do the same with Venecito. I leave hoping to find him soon since it's getting darker and seems that is going to rain. Whenever Romano runs away at home I know I can find him at the tomato field, but right now I'm really confused about where he could have gone. We are in a completely different place and the only thing I can trust now is my luck.

Wait a moment… was Romano's painting dripping paint? Or what is this? Well it doesn't matter, it's my only hint and since I'm as oblivious as most people say, it's better to follow it, especially now that the rain is getting stronger, I don't want anything bad happens to Romano.

I keep running for a while, and it's getting hard to see, it's dark and my vision gets blurred with the rain, I'm afraid, I'm getting really worry and frustrated for Romano. I stop for a moment to try to think where to go. Then, I go back again to my search, how far could Romano move?

I've been running for at least half an hour and I can't see him. Then I stumble with something on the ground, that's Romano's painting! Oh thanks heaven he has to be near! I look around and he is under a tree. I immediately freak out when I see him unconscious, I run to him, I'm so freaking scared.

- Romano! Roma, please answer me! – I pick him up and wrap him in my arms, he is not a answering me and even though is raining I can feel he is burning up in fever – oh my Roma, why did you runaway?

I don't think twice before running back to Austria's house and get some help for Romano. These kind of moments make me wonder why Romano runs away or why am I so oblivious to his reactions… since I still don't know what I did wrong in the first place. Anyways what actually matters right now is to get home… well to Austria's home.

- Don't worry Romano, you'll be fine! I'll make sure of that! – I say out loud without even know if he can listens to me.

As soon as I get to the house, Hungary helps me out by taking Romano and changing his wet clothes. His fever has gone higher and although I want to be with him, Austria makes me wait outside demanding me to change my clothes as well and stay with Veneciano while they take care of Romano.

* * *

_Austria's POV_

I finally get to leave Spain outside the room, it will be a lot better if he could just calm down and then comes to see Romano.

- How is he? –

- His fever is still pretty high and he is shivering a lot. I already put him on more blankets and I'm trying to lower his fever – Hungary replies to me.

- I see, would you go for more water and see if we have any medication that can help him? –

- Yes, I'll be right back Mr. Austria –

- Thank you Hungary –

I stay with Romano changing the cloth that he has on his forehead by one that is damp. When I do it for the second time, he starts opening his eyes and looking around. As soon as he sees me he gets embarrassed and try to sit down, but failing because of the dizziness.

- Please, you shall lie down until the fever goes away – I tell him, but he does not replies – However, you can try and answer some questions for me, for example, why did you run away? – I ask, but he remains quiet– Was it because of Spain? – I try once more with a little pressure on each one of my words.

- I don't want to talk about that – he curls up and covers with the blankets.

- Although you might believe that I do not care, I have seen your reactions towards Spain's praises to Veneciano every time you come to visit us and I see you really dislike that – he tries to cover even more when I mention this and I start listening to his sobbing – I will call Spain, so you two can talk, but before I do, let me tell you something, Spain does care for you and he was and I believe he is still worry for you. He went to look for you and didn't come back until he found you, so please give him a chance – I tell him and then I leave the room.

When I come out, I see Hungary bringing the water and the medicines, I instruct her to stay with Romano until Spain gets here. Good grief! These two spend a lot of time together and still they don't know each other. How is it possible?

I finally get to the other room, where I come across with a Spain that is completely relax and joking with Italy. My dear lord! Somehow I understand Romano in this moment. I cough a little to catch their attention.

- Austria! How is Romano? – Spain asks me at first.

- Is fratello alright? – Italy follows him with the question.

- He still has fever and it seems he is going to be sick for a while, but he is fine after all you may go and see him –

- As soon as I say that he leaves Italy and runs into Romano's room. Good grief! I hope Spain n handle this in the best way possible.

- Italy, please go to bed now –

- But, I want to see fratello too! –

- I understand, nevertheless, Spain and Romano need to talk alone first, so please go to bed, tomorrow you'll be able to see your brother –

- Yes sir –

* * *

_Spain's POV_

- Excuse me, may I come in? –

- Yes, Spain, he falls asleep, but if you want you can stay with him –

- Sure… ammm … -

- Don't worry, I'll leave the two of you alone, the medicine and the water are right here, if you need anything else just call me – she says while leaving the room –

- ¡Gracias Hungría! –

I go next to Romano, his cheeks are still red because of the fever and that makes him look like a tomato. Also I can notice that his breathing is kind of heavy, oh my, Roma, why did you run away? You make me feel so worry that I believe my heart stops for a moment. However, I'm glad to see you are here, and I'm gonna take care of you, I will stay with you the whole night.

- Spain, Spain… Spain you jerk! – oh gosh I fall sleep and Roma wakes me up.

- Roma! How are you feeling? Do you need something? –

- No … - he blushes and I look at him – Don't look at me damn it! Why are you looking at me?! –

- I'm trying to figure out why Roma got angry and ran away… you know boss is really dense –

- You can bet it! – he replies so angry, but he's so cute.

- Roma, can you tell boss, what he did wrong? –

- No, I won't! You are always doing the same stupid thing, especially when we come here! –

He goes under the blankets, murmuring something in Italian, I'm trying to think since he gave me a really good clue, I'm always doing the same here… being at Austria's place, what did I do before Roma ran away…?

- I get it! – I scream while looking for Romano under the blankets – it's because I praise Veneciano when we come – I tell him when I'm face to face with him and I see how the tears form in his eyes.

- Shut up! It doesn't matter 'cuz it's the same, everybody prefers Veneciano, so why would you be any different from the rest! – he screams really loud and because of that he starts coughing. I wrap him in my arms and try to think of what to say while he can recover.

- You know Roma, it's true I love Veneciano – I say and feel his body tensed – but I do love you more than him, you spend a lot of time with me and because of you I don't feel lonely anymore-

- You had Belgium before me –

- Yes, but she has Netherlands… so I can't be so closed to her – I reply and he pouts – and I haven't been able to say any praise to you because you never let me see your works –

- Because they are not worthy! Anything I do, it's not worthy! –

He starts crying again and sinks his face on my chest. This moment is breaking my heart, I guess I can't understand what Romano is feeling, but the way he cries let me knows he has a lot of pain because of this constant issue.

- Let's make a deal Roma, when we go back home, you are going to paint for me AND you are going to let me see how it comes out and I promise I will praise you!-

- But… I … I –

- It will come out great because you are gonna do it for boss and boss loves everything you do – I say and hug him, he keeps sobbing for a while and then he falls asleep again.

It's kind of a miracle that I got to understand what was going on this time, so I'll make sure to solve it.

- Is Romano feeling better? – Austria asks me when he gets in.

- Yes, he is, thank you Austria –

- What for? –

- Well if you haven't told me that I did something wrong… I would have thought it was something normal for Romano to run away, so thank you very much – I hug him really strong and for my surprised he corresponds my hug.

- You are doing it fine, just try to pay more attention in the future – surprisingly for me he kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room.

* * *

_Romano's POV_

After I completely recovered we returned to Spain's place. The good thing about being there for a whole week was the fact of being with fratello and Hungary. But right now, I'm not feeling so well… I'm with Spain outside with a white canvas waiting to be colored… I'm so fucking nervous… I know I'll blow it up.

- Roma… - Spain calls me – Just relax and do your best.

I nod and I start painting. As soon as I put the first colors I feel more confident maybe it won't get to be so precise or beautiful as one of fratello's painting, but it's much better than my others tries. After a couple hours I know it's complete. I'm a little nervous of announcing that to Spain… I really don't want to see or listen to his reaction.

- Is it ready? – damn it! Why is he capable of realizing of this and not getting some others?

- Yes… don't laugh you idiot! –

One… two … three… four… five…

- Oh my dear heaven! This is so beautiful Romano! And you did it all by yourself! Oh my Roma is an artist! –

- I waited for five seconds to listen to the most awesome and cheering words in my entire life.

- Is it? –

- Sí, this painting will definitely go to my own personal room for special treasures! – Was he serious? As much as I know he only keeps really important things in there…

- Are you sure? It's just a painting – I say and he carries me.

- Yes, I am sure, and now I want to hear your singing! –

- Go to hell idiot! I'm not singing! –

- But your singing must be beautiful as your painting! – I blush at that statement.

- Maybe… another day… -

- ¡Gracias Romano! –

* * *

_Spain's POV_

- You still have this painting!- Romano exclaims with sparkles on his eyes.

- Of course! It was the first painting you did for me! And it also reminds me of the first time I heard your beautiful voice – when I say that he blushes and turns around.

After that day, Romano started painting, singing, and he even learnt how to play a huge amount of instruments, he became really good at everything, but he only does it in front of me. However, I don't complain about it, I actually enjoy it.

- Oi Spain-

- Yes Ro…- I can't finish, he has already placed his lips on mine.

- Grazie… tomato bastard – he pulls out and starts walking.

- Where are you going? –

- I'm gonna paint –

- Can I go with you? Can you sing while you paint? –

- Shut up! You can… you can come –

He waits for me and then both of us walk together. I'm glad to know that Romano got to open up with me. Maybe in the future I can get him to forget his complex and jealousy so he can show his talent to the world. Maybe it'll happen some day soon.

* * *

The characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya also known as Himapapa, I hope that if you reach this point you have liked the story =)


End file.
